


More Than Sugar Cookies

by Alimode



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Idiots make cookies, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimode/pseuds/Alimode
Summary: Ava and Odin fail miserably at making Christmas cookies and at telling each other three simple words.





	More Than Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for fl0werb33 on twitter or 0dyn on tumblr. I hope it's not too short for you.  
> Also, I need to warn you to keep in mind that I'm a queen at being cheesy as all get out so this is either really cute, really cliche, both, or absolute garbage. 
> 
> I'm reluctantly optimistic that this isn't a complete disaster. Regardless, here's this little number anyways.  
> Hope you like it~!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and all that good stuff. ^u^

“A-Are you sure that we didn’t m-m-make too much i-icing?” Odin asked as he looked at the tiny girl by his side. She was standing on a stool so she could reach the counter and that alone made her seem small, but the piping bag in her hands still looked massive compared to her.

It was honestly massive compared to him too. He’d of definitely had to use two hands if he was holding it and he was worried it would slip out of Ava’s itty-bitty little fingers.

“Of course I’m sure! Who ever said there was such a thing as too much icing anyways?” Ava countered. Ever the sweet tooth, she saw no issue with having to struggle to hold the piping bag filled with off-white frosting. She’d actually nearly dropped the damn thing earlier while Odin helped her to fill it up. The heft of it alone nearly made her lose her grip. It would have been such a waste of perfectly good frosting that she could easily use again later… or eat of course.

“You kn-know I have steadier hands, l-let me do it.” Odin offered, starting to reach for the bag but Ava pulled back defensively, squeezing a small dollop of cream onto the counter in the process. 

“No! I want to do it! It was my idea to make cookies anyway.” She looked like a kid protecting a stuffed toy or a hoard of candy and all Odin could do was laugh. Actually, he was pretty sure Ava had done those things before, at least with the plush rabbit he’d bought for her last Christmas.

“Alright, al-alright. Let me d-do some of them at least since I had to h-help.” He was more the artist of the two and he was pretty sure if he did it the cookies would come out looking more clean and uniform regardless of Ava having trouble even holding the bag.

“You just want to show off. And don’t act like you didn’t have fun… even if you did almost let them all burn.” Ava said as she got herself in position, hovering herself over the four trays of cookies. There were two of each kind that Ava had forced them to make, a flurry of shortbread snowflakes and an army of simple gingerbread men. “You can put the mini chocolate chip eyes on the gingerbread people… and the sugar sprinkles on the snow.” 

Odin, again, gave one of his rare laughs. “Is th-that all I’m g-good for then?” Ava was the only person he ever really laughed for. He couldn’t help himself around her. She was just too charming. 

Case in point, her answer.

Ava paused in her wobbly piping job and looked up at him before beginning to blush. “N-No,” she started, “you’re good for lots of things.” Although she hadn’t meant to, she kind of ended up staring into his eyes and Odin felt his heart start to race. Before he could ask her to explain herself, she managed to snap out of it, look back down at her cookies, and huff at the small pool of icing now sitting on the stomach of a slightly too crispy gingerbread man. “Like making me mess up apparently. Look what you made me do.” 

Setting the piping bag down, Ava leaned over the cookie tray and tried to use a clean finger to fix the mistake as best she could, grumbling about how Odin was definitely going to be the one eating that cookie and how at this rate she’d never finish.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Instantly, Ava stood up straight and started to open her mouth to call him out on his obvious lie but Odin didn’t let her start. “I-I think it looks gr-g-great.” 

The pink already dusting Ava’s cheeks bloomed into a more proper flush “Quit teasing me. You can’t honestly say that looks good.” Odin’s stutter only ever left him when he was lying. But he had stuttered so he couldn’t have lied… unless this was something else.

“I w-wasn’t talking about the cookie.” Odin said, a similar rosy hue standing out garishly on his pale face. He looked away from her, a hand coming up to awkwardly at rub the back of his neck.

It was something else after all. A half-truth. A half-truth that had Ava turning her signature red. “Oh.” It was all she could say.

The two stood there in a sort of silence before Ava made an embarrassed squeak and covered her cheeks with her hands, effectively smearing frosting across her face. “I said to quit teasing me.” Her voice was muffled from the way her hands pressed at her face and smooshed her lips strangely. 

“I know, I kn-know… l-look what I made you do, r-right?” He said referring to the white stripe of icing running along her cheekbone. 

“Huh?” Ava turned to look at him, hands still smooshing her cheeks a bit.

Dammit. Why did she have to be so ridiculously cute? “I… y-you’ve got… uh… you h-have…um-” This wasn’t working. Odin was completely tongue tied. He had to fix this, his dignity was on the line.

Ava dropped her hands, “what? What is it?”

Odin physically couldn’t tell her. His vocal chords were rebelling against him and pride refused to let him endlessly stutter out the simple words, ‘You have frosting on your face’. Still, Odin did have one idea but, well… he and Ava were sort of dating… kind of. They weren’t an official couple or anything but they both did dately type things and held hands and turned into total buffoons around each other. That was like… a confession without a confession, right? Totally. Still, this would be a shot in the dark for how Ava would react. “H-Here.” Leaning down, Odin placed a hand on Ava’s shoulder and kissed away the sweet vanilla frosting from Ava’s cheek.

He went beet red and stood back up as slow as possible but also probably a tad too fast. He was well aware of what he’d just done But Ava still seemed to be processing it until her face joined his, pushing past her usual color if that was even possible. “Awuh? You… you just-“ Ava spluttered in a manner that rivaled his own. “W-What was that?!” She was finally able to spit it out and Odin looked away in same.

He couldn’t face her. “I… I w-was trying to be sm-smoo-smoo-“ he pursed his lips, taking in a deep breath, waiting to see for just a moment if Ava would finish for him. When she didn’t, he let the breath out with a sigh. “Smooth.”

“Well why would you need to do that for?” Ava asked and Odin couldn’t quite tell what emotion was supposed to be behind it. He was assuming it was disgust.

“I-I don’t know. To impress-press you I g-guess? J-Just go back to m-m-making your cookies.” He kept his gaze averted while he spoke and so a little bit of an awkward silence befell the two. Odin wanted to move this relationship if there’s onwards just a smidge but be wondered if he’d moved too fast. Then again, that weird sort of half-dating thing had been going on for nearly two years at this point. He was probably just being stupid.

… Definitely being stupid.

Ava on the other hand, was still in a state of shock. She was the type of person who was far to easily able to convince herself she wasn’t actually loved at all. She didn’t quite believe that had really just happened. Not for real. He couldn’t actually like her that ways.

Could he? Ava needed to know for sure.

“So, you… you wanted to… do that?” Ava asked, hands wringing at the hem of her sweater.

“K-Kiss you?” Odin asked, casting her a confused glance. “Of-Of course I did. I’ve… I’ve b-been w-w-wanting to do that f-for a while now.”

Ava’s back stiffened as she stood up straighter, hairs standing up on the back of her neck and all along her arms as little goosebumps gave texture to her smooth skin. It was like electricity had run through her, bouncing up and down her spine with nervous energy. “O-Oh.” Twice now, it was all Ava could say.

Again, stunned silence fell over them. Odin was about to start backtracking, say to her that she didn’t have to worry about it, that he really was just being stupid. That she could go back to her decorating and he’d so the chocolate eyes and sprinkles later after she was finished. That he didn’t need to feel bad about not feeling the same way. He knew her well enough to know she’d feel guilty over it He didn’t get a chance to though as Ava suddenly broke their silence by calling his name.

“Odin.”

Almost startled, he looked over at her only to have her hand come suddenly up to his face. It was so fast he flinched, fully expecting to be punched in the face by his firebrand of a not-girlfriend. Except she didn’t. Her hands were gentle against his cheek, caressing his face along the jawline. Before he could react further, she pushed herself up onto her toes a touch and used the added height of that combined with her step stool to plant a kiss into the scruff of his beard.

“You got frosting on your face.” She explained after pulling back, managing to say what he could not while red as ever in the face, a perfect match to his own. Ava soon showed him the frosting left behind on her fingers from where she’d purposely transferred it.

Incredible. Unbelievable.

In a similar vein to Ava, Odin didn’t really think he was the type to be lovable. Not like how Ava most certainly was. So, the fact she maybe sort of reciprocated was a bit hard to grasp for a good moment. Nothing had really been said yet after all. Yet. 

“Well th-then… I… I assume y-you wanted to d-d-d-do that then?” Odin managed to say after recovering.

“Mhmm.” Ava replied as she picked up the too larger piping bag again. Nonchalantly, she added, “for a while now.” It wasn’t any grand declaration, they could get there someday, maybe. For now, they had this more silent, subtle shift from maybe sort of dating to definite item. Odin loved her, more than anything he’d ever loved before. More than anything he’d loved in a long time. He was so sure of this he honestly though he could put her above his own family and his family was something he would die for t. But if all he could get was this, he would take it.

Ava certainly felt strongly about him, she wasn’t really quite sure if it was love merely because she wasn’t really sure what it really felt like. This might not be it but honestly, she could live with it if it wasn’t. It seemed pretty close to her anyways. Odin made her feel safe and there were times he could break through her insecurity and really make her believe she was worth something.

Even if the cookies came out looking terrible, she knew he’d say that looked like the best cookies he’d ever seen. Even though he’d burned them a little, Ava would still eat them all. After all, slightly burnt was the best kind of cookie. It was the best kind of everything.

Actually, at this point, if the cookies looked terrible it wasn’t due to Ava’s lack of skill or unsteady grip on the piping bag. Odin had planted himself behind her and held her gently, arms around her waist. Sweet as it was, it was making her hands shake even more. “S-Stop, I need to get these stupid things decorated.”

“If they’re th-that stupid, then why not d-do them later?” Odin asked. “It’s n-not like they’re g-going anyw-where.” When he had a point, he had a point. Ava was too high on the situation to do this properly like she wanted… not that they would come out looking like she wanted them too anyways if she was the one piping them. “W-We can just go h-hang on the couch, p-put on It’s A W-Wonderful Life.”

That got Ava’s attention. It was her favorite Christmas movie.

With a sigh, Ava conceded. “Fine, but only if you ice these for me after. I don’t want to mess up any more of them.” She could feel him hum contentedly against her back.

“S-Sure thing, r-rabbit.” Scooping her up off her feet, Odin carried his mostly confirmed girlfriend off to his couch so they could relax for the night. They’d been baking all day, be it by mixing up dough, cutting out the shapes, or putting things in the oven. 

Ava hadn’t realized how tired she really was until Odin settled her in his lap and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down over her legs. Leaning back against him, she yawned. “This was a great idea, we do deserve a little break.” Yeah, little. Just long enough to watch their movie and then go back to work… but anyone with a working brain could tell Ava would fall asleep and that was exactly Odin’s plan. His hands found her long hair and his long fingers gently played with the red waves. With another yawn, Ava added, “thanks for your help today, wolfboy.”

“An-Anytime.” He pressed a kiss into her hair before leaning back against the arm of the couch himself, fully preparing to fall asleep there with her, their bodies fitting perfectly together and bathing in warmth. If he was lucky, he would wake up before her so he could get up and surprise her with perfectly decorated cookies.

Though in reality, the gingerbread men with squiggly smiles and truly unique snowflakes would be far more delicious. 

After all, they were made with love.


End file.
